


Ignite

by xonceinadream



Series: Ignite [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a sub who knows that he'll never kneel for an undeserving Dom again. Blaine is a Dom who is slowly starting to realize he deserves a sub. The two find each other in a club called Ignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night of the Rest of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is finally a 'sequel' to Your Perfect Sub. It's actually both a prequel and a sequel, starting before the two meet and ending at their wedding (although I might write their honeymoon). It will most likely be ten chapters, eleven if I add a honeymoon, and will focus on ten important events in their lives. For some perspective on time, YPS will take place between chapter 7 and 8.
> 
> This will include all sorts of **HARD** kinks including but not limited to bloodplay, breathplay, waxplay, gagging, plugs, spanking, attempted noncon (not between Klaine) and includes semi explicit Kurt/Others and Blaine/Others before their relationship starts and the boys switching positions. I won't be warning for individual things. If something squicks you out you can ask and I'll try to steer you clear of it but I did write this a lot for me, to indulge myself with some of the harder kinks that I don't often get to write so I won't be changing anything.
> 
> This was a long time coming and I'm eager to get this posted. I hope it's enjoyable.

The club that Kurt meets his future husband at is simply called 'Ignite.' It's high-end, very exclusive and has many strict tests before you can come inside and play. Brody, Rachel's boyfriend, had mentioned it when they were in college and Kurt had never forgot the things that Brody had said about it. The club had led to Brody and Rachel's break-up when Rachel had found out that Brody's job there was not strictly working security and it had put Kurt off visiting, knowing that people were getting paid to scene there. 

When Kurt Hummel was 13 years old, he woke up from his first wet dream and in that moment he knew that he was a submissive. The dream had been amazing in a completely embarrassing way and it wasn't until he was 21 before he could even say some of the things that had happened out loud. Whips and knives (that had scared the hell out of him then, barely a teenager and dreaming about getting cut open, of having somebody lick up the blood) and bruises and cuts completely covering his body. 

It had taken weeks for Kurt to work up the nerve to tell his father that he was a submissive. His father was a Dom and Kurt knew that he would be disappointed in Kurt. Kurt wasn't ready to mention the worst part then and it didn't come out until he was 16. It hadn't been a girl who had done those things to him in that dream. If there was something that would make Burt even more disappointed in Kurt, it would be that he was gay.

Kurt wears a choker now, a black beaded choker that lets the world know that he's a sub. It has taken him years but, now, at the age of 23, he is confident enough to be proud of it. Some subs hide their status out of shame, not wearing anything to show their status but his years at NYADA had changed Kurt. Adam had changed him but Kurt doesn't think of Adam anymore. Adam had never been his future, strictly somebody who had helped him see that although he was proud to be a sub the kind of life that Adam wanted to give him (or take from him really) wasn't one that Kurt wanted.

The first time that Kurt steps into Ignite it is still a year before his future husband will walk in for the first time. He flashes the invitation card that Brody had given him those years ago and is whisked away to a back office where a woman in a tight black dress and red heels is sitting behind a desk. Her hair is blonde, pulled back from her face with what must be an exorbitant amount of hair spray and there's a sparkle in her eye that tells him everything he needs to know. She _loves_ her job. "Drew Langly," the woman says, gesturing for Kurt to sit in the chair facing her desk, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt responds, shaking her hand once before his hand comes up to play with the choker at his neck as she sits down.

Drew's eyes slide up and down his body, lingering over the choker. "Your referral is by Brody Weston. He hasn't worked here in at least two years. How long have you had the card?"

It sounds conversational but Kurt doesn't feel like it is. She sits back, her tone hard, and he sees what she's doing then. It is a test of submission and even if he hadn't realized what she was doing, he wouldn't have been able to meet her eyes. She oozes dominance. "For five years now, Miss."

Drew takes a moment but when she speaks again she sounds amused and he can see her lean forward. "And why have you come in now?"

"I've recently got out of a long-term relationship and I wish to have casual play in an environment that only welcomes the best. I wish to be safe in my fantasies and I wish to find other people who feel the way that I do." The answer sounds almost recited, the words having gone through Kurt's mind plenty. It had taken him a while to figure it out but the words, no matter how cliché they sound, are the truth.

Immediately there are papers being slid across the desk. "You'll need to fill out and sign all these forms. In three days, if you're still interested then you can come back and have your blood tested. You will be given a test by an experienced Dom to make sure that you've been given the training needed to make play fun for all participants. Like you said, we only accept the best in our club. Is that acceptable to you?"

Kurt thinks about it for a moment. "Yes," he says because it's exactly what he wants. Casual sex with no strings attached. 

*

The test is easy, a simple experience of making sure that he takes orders and has all of the rules of the club memorized. Its two weeks after he's first stepped inside that he's allowed to enter past the main hall. He's dressed simply, an outfit that Rachel had helped him pick out before asking if he wanted company for the millionth time. It had been easy to say no to her. This is something for him. This is something that he wants and he is going after it.

He doesn't want to play tonight and so hadn't asked to be matched with anybody. He wants to get used to the club, wants to see the layout and see how people act. Somebody buys him a drink and he spends time chatting, watching the dynamics in the room. It is easy to tell the subs apart from the Doms, the simple curve of the spine. It's easy to tell which subs have been claimed before, such as him. They know the way to play the game, they know who holds the real power in the relationship.

That night, Kurt doesn't drink much as he observes. A girl is fucked in the middle of the floor, breasts bouncing with the force of the thrusts and Kurt finds himself captivated. It's not her body, or even the body of the man fucking her but the simple display of dominance. She is on her hands and knees on a table that is obviously there for that purpose. His fingers are wrapped around her throat and his own fingers inch up to his neck, playing with the choker there as he watches.

"Breath play one of your things?" The voice is quiet but it makes Kurt nearly fall of the barstool. He had been so enraptured by the display and the voice had knocked him back to reality. The man next to him laughs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kurt shakes his head, glancing over and taking the opportunity to look while the man orders himself a drink and for Kurt's drink to be refilled. 

_"There is no obligation here," Drew's voice says in his mind, an echo of what she had said before. "It doesn't matter if a Dom stands on his head and does a spin for you, you always have the right to say no. You are not obligated to give out your number or even your name if you don't wish to. This club is for you to be safe at. It's why we're here. If Doms want a place where they can bribe the bouncer to be able to pull a sub kicking and screaming out of the bar they should go to the club two streets- My apologies. I didn't mean to get so graphic."_

"It's fine. They just put on quite a show," Kurt responds easily, waving his hand in their general direction. The man is a Dom. Kurt could tell immediately and he takes the drink that is pressed into his hands, taking a quick sip. "This is my first time here."

The man inclines his head, looking from the choker to Kurt's eyes which are deliberately avoiding his own. "I'm Jason. And you can look me in the eye. Unless I'm sceneing, it just makes me uncomfortable when a sub can't look at me."

Kurt looks up at the man, intrigued by the color of his eyes. They're a gorgeous blue. He holds out his hand on a chance and Jason gives a grin in response as he shakes it. "I'm Sam," Kurt responds. It's a name of a high school friend that he had once known. They're still friends on facebook and they communicate but not often enough. Although Kurt is comfortable, he doesn't want to share his name. Not just yet.

"No it's not." Kurt freezes, unsure and he immediately looks around, locating a bouncer. He's about to bolt when Jason puts a hand on Kurt's forearm. It should terrify him even more but the touch is firm, calming and he looks back, surprised to see a look of understanding on Jason's face. "It's fine. I'm not going to ask for your real name. I was just letting you know that you have to work on your poker face. It's easy to see when you're lying."

Although still wary and unsure of Jason's intentions, Kurt sits back in his seat. "I don't have a reason to lie very often."

Jason grins. Their conversation continues, from breath play to come play to Jason wondering why Kurt isn't collared. Kurt easily skips over that conversation, keeping the words sexual. Sex is easy to talk about. Everything else isn't.

The night ends when Jason gets Kurt off with a skilled hand and Kurt bites his lip when he comes. There are eyes on him and Kurt is fairly certain that he might have a little bit of a kink for being watched. Kurt doesn't give Jason his number and Jason doesn't ask for it. When Kurt leaves, his underwear sticky and gross, he smiles. Yes, he's definitely coming back.

*

It's a coincidence that Kurt and Blaine never know that their lives change so drastically the same night. The night that Kurt first goes past the entrance into Ignite is the same night that Jonathan Anderson dies. He'd been sick for a while, too old when his youngest son was born and Blaine would never admit that the tears he cried that night weren't all sad ones.

When Blaine Anderson was 13, he got into a physical fight with his father which resulted in him getting grounded for the rest of the summer. The act of discovering that he was a Dom was much harder than Kurt's discovery that he was a sub. Doms always had it worse. Everything they wanted to do, everything they wanted to say, it all had to be suppressed because they were still children in the eyes of their parents.

Jonathan Anderson was a Dom and one who didn't take anything from anybody. He wasn't physically abusive, not to his wife or either of his sons, but that didn't stop the yelling. Leslie Anderson took to drinking, sitting in the corner and trying not to think about the sons that Jonathan beat down or the daughter that she had so desperately wanted. Blaine's Dominant nature came early and he never got along with his father. It was so much worse when Jonathan found out that he was gay.

Blaine is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital room when Cooper comes out to tell him that Jonathan's heart had stopped and they hadn't been able to start it again. Cooper has a look of sympathy on his face, the same look that he had had when Jonathan had said that he wanted Leslie and Cooper in the room but not Blaine. Blaine hadn't argued, though. There was no use for it.

Hearing about his father's death sends a spike of emotion through him that he's not sure of. Cooper asks if he wants him to stay but Blaine shakes his head and Cooper goes back to comfort their mother. Although Blaine would never admit it, his first thought once he hears that his father has died is 'I'm free.' There won't be the constant criticism that his father had always given him. 

It's as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he has to cry so that he won't start laughing. He is free. His father is dead and he's happy about it and he feels like a horrible person but he doesn't. He's been held back his entire life by his father. 'I'm heading out. Tell Mom I love her. -B' Blaine texts Cooper, unsure of where he's going to go but he knows that he can't wait in the waiting room any longer.

That night, he heads to a club, one that he's never been to before but he knows that he'll be let in with just his ID and a card saying that he's been tested within the last month. Most of the clubs that he goes to are shadier because there are less expectations there. Although he had gone to one of the best Dom schools in the country, he had never felt confident enough in his skin. Tonight, it's different, though and he steps in with his spine straight. "Blaine Anderson," he tells security at the door, handing over his ID and his medical card proclaiming him eligible to play.

Blaine steps through after he gets his cards back and he feels so different. For the first time in maybe his entire life, he feels like he can do anything he wants. His father is no longer here holding him back. He doesn't hear his father's voice in his head telling him what a failure he is. There is no way he's not a bad person for feeling this way but there's so much _relief_ in him and he almost aches with it.

The club is too sleazy to even have a pairing up program so Blaine scans the crowd. He only has one drink, wanting his mind to be clear. That had been one of the first rules at Dalton. Never try to scene with a stranger while you're not in a good mindset, right after never punish when you're angry. All sorts of rules are coming back to him, rules that he knew that he'd use someday but suddenly that day is here. He wants to find a man to scene with, somebody who'll let him push and push and push. He wants to see what he can do without the restraints that he's always had on _him_.

There's a boy on the dance floor that Blaine spots and he decides immediately that he wants him. He's pale with light blond hair and a pretty smile. There's a band on his wrist but Blaine doesn't even need it to know that he's a sub. Blaine just _knows_ , knows with every instinct, knows from the way that the boy has his head down. Blaine heads onto the dance floor and it only takes a few minutes of incredibly un-subtle movements before he's dancing with the boy, hands on his hips. "You can look at me."

Blaine doesn't normally find the need to give permission to subs to look at him. In the clubs he goes to, there are generally two kinds of subs. These subs either don't want to look at him or they look at him anyway, ignore the basic rules of things. This boy, though, he's different. Blaine wants him to know what kind of a choice he has. His eyes are a deep brown and they seem to sparkle along with his smile. "I'm Jamie," the boy says and his eyes don't quite meet Blaine's even though he inclines his head to look at him.

"Blaine." There's no need for further word and so the boy presses closer, one arm wrapped around Blaine's neck as they dance to the music that pounds in Blaine's skull. It's too loud, too much for a dance floor where you're supposed to be able to find out if you want to scene with somebody. Jamie is already half-hard and Blaine slots his leg in between Jamie's thighs, pulling him closer. "How old are you?"

They have to yell to be heard over the music and Jamie leans forward, pressing his lips closer to Blaine's ear. The movement is almost hesitant and Blaine knows that Jamie isn't sure of how much that he's allowed to do. Blaine squeezes his hip in understanding. "19."

Blaine nods and yes, he supposes that he believes that. He wouldn't believe 20 because the boy's face is too open. He certainly wouldn't believe 21 and he thinks that Jamie is brave to admit that. Of course, even if Blaine were to share his real age with the bouncer it's unlikely that anything would happen. The club they're in obviously doesn't care. "And your limits?"

In Blaine's arms, he can feel Jamie shiver and he wonders just how much that the boy has done. Sexual education is mandatory but it's still possible to leave high school without much knowledge. Some parents keep their subs specifically home, wanting them to be innocent, imagining selling them to the highest bidder. It makes Blaine sick. "None."

Blaine knows that it's not true. Everybody has limits even if they're the most outlandish thing possible. But Blaine doesn't say anything. He'll just have to be extra careful with the boy, make sure that he knows the importance of his safe-word and that Blaine won't be disappointed if he uses it. "Can I take you to a back room?"

"Yes."

Jamie sounds sure of himself and so Blaine doesn't argue. Instinctively, subs want to please Doms but they don't give when they can't. Blaine doesn't ask if Jamie is sure or make sure that he doesn't have anywhere he has to be for the next few hours. Blaine will take care of him and he'll let him go immediately if he senses any nervousness, but he won't treat him like he doesn't know what he wants.

It's worth it. Jamie is beautiful lying on the bed, tugging at the ties that Blaine wraps around his wrists and whimpering as Blaine fucks into him. He uses a condom, not trusting the club's way of checking people's medical cards and Jamie had assured him that he wasn't a virgin. It's thrilling and exciting and Blaine makes sure that Jamie doesn't come for hours.

When they're both spent, Jamie forced to whisper with the pain in his throat from screaming and begging and having his throat fucked, Blaine holds him, telling him that he's done good and he feels the way that Jamie curls into him. It's what a Dom is supposed to do after anything, make sure that their sub is okay but Blaine knows that at a club like this it's rare.

Jamie is half asleep when Blaine finally drops a short kiss to his forehead and stands up. "Thank you," Jamie says softly from his spot and Blaine looks over to see that Jamie is staring at him as he starts to pull on his clothes.

"You don't need to thank me," Blaine says just as quietly. 

He doesn't regret the encounter. It was nice enough although he hadn't done much to push Jamie, wasn't sure how to push him. Although he knows that he's not, he feels inexperienced. Blaine gives Jamie a final wave as he leaves and when he gets home, he breaks down into tears. His father is dead, he reminds himself. His father is dead now. He's not sure why he's crying but it feels good to just let go.

*

The floor is cold against Kurt's chest, the position uncomfortable but he knows that that is the way that it's supposed to be. Kurt's eyes are covered with a blindfold, a gag in his mouth that makes breathing hard and he forces himself not to panic at the thought that maybe the Dom didn't realize that he chose a gag that's a size too big of Kurt's mouth. He has to.

For four straight months, Kurt hadn't gone anywhere else but Ignite. It was a nice place with nice people and Kurt specified explicitly that he didn't want to be paired with somebody who was being paid to scene. Drew had been surprised but had laughed and nodded, promising that he wouldn't. And, as far as he knew, he never was. Most of the Doms were good, experienced and he knew that they went through a test of their own before they could be paired with a sub.

Kurt doesn't know why he had decided he wanted to try someplace new. Perhaps it's because there's some longing in him to have something other than casual sex. It's a deep need, one that all subs have, but Kurt doesn't like to admit it. So he goes to a different club and he gets paired up. His instincts are screaming at him, telling him that if he wants to play he should go to Ignite but he ignores it. He wants to try something new.

It's a mistake. The Dom that he's paired up with has a cold tone of voice. His name is Thomas, he had told Kurt but Kurt isn't sure that he's really telling the truth. His first order had been to never look into his eyes and so Kurt obeys. His second was to call him Master and Kurt obeys that as well even though he doesn't like it. He prefers Sir. It shows a level of respect while not giving himself completely over. Kurt is a sub, not a slave. The tips of his finger are starting to tingle and he wants so badly to shift, to move, just to _know_ what the Dom is about to do.

Kurt gasps as he feels the flat edge of a blade resting against his lower back and Thomas slaps his ass in punishment. "I told you not to make a sound," Thomas says and his voice is hard. "On your paper it said you didn't mind bloodplay."

Kurt has about a million words that he wants to scream right then but it all boils down to the fact that yes, he wouldn't mind that with an experienced Dom. A Dom that he trusts and he can't find it in himself to trust Thomas right then. The cuffs are digging into his wrists, the gag making it impossible for him to speak and so, having nothing else to do, he starts to squirm his body. He needs to get out of there. He can't, he doesn't want this man anywhere close to him with a knife.

"Stop moving!" Thomas snaps and Kurt feels his hand connect with his ass again but he doesn't stop moving. Spit slides down his chin as he tries to get the gag out but it's too big and it just makes his jaw hurt to try. Thomas turns the knife and Kurt lets out a muffled scream as he can feel the blade digging into his skin, too deep and he freezes as the pain threatens to engulf him. 

Behind him, Kurt can hear Thomas complimenting him, telling him he's good for not moving but he ignores it. His entire body is shaking and his vision is blurred. Tears mix with sweat on his cheeks and he can feel blood sliding down his skin but he never wanted it like this. He's not sure he's ever going to want it again. Thomas presses his thumb to the cut, smearing the blood and Kurt screams again, his entire body jerking. The hook on the floor holding onto the handcuffs that he's bound with rattles.

Kurt takes the only chance that he sees, pulling as hard as he can on his wrists. The metal digs into his skin and he feels his stomach turning, vomit threatening to rise at the amount of pain he's in. He can feel the knife again, just barely cutting into his skin but the hook pulls up on his second try. Kurt turns as hard as he can, hitting Thomas in the jaw. He's still bound, naked but he runs to the door, pressing the emergency button next to it.

Within minutes there's a swarm inside and he's wrapped in a blanket and given medical attention for the cut. He drifts in and out of consciousness as he's taken to the hospital and he only fully wakes up when Rachel is there, holding his hand and pushing his hair off his forehead. "I'm never going anywhere but Ignite again," Kurt whispers roughly, trying to make a joke of it.

Rachel laughs but he can see the tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad that you're okay," she responds and her fingers are gentle as they run through his hair.

He's not attracted to her and she's a sub just like he is but he lets himself take the comfort that she offers. He sleeps and when he doesn't sleep he wonders how he's going to be able to trust strangers so completely. One thing he knows is that he only trusts Ignite to pair him with Doms. And he won't give in so fully again. He'll always be within reach of an emergency button and he'll never get onto his knees just because somebody commands him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Klaine interaction this chapter and for that I apologize but every other chapter focuses specifically on them.


	2. Their First Meeting

It's a Thursday when Blaine stops with Sam outside a club called 'Ignite.' He looks over at Sam, an incredulous expression on his face. "This is the club that I gave my blood work for? What kind of club is named Ignite anyway?"

Sam just rolls his eyes. In the three years that they've worked together so far Sam has gotten used to Blaine. He's seen him grow and change and he's Blaine's very best friend in the world. "It's good, I promise. Look, I'm friends with the owner's daughter and I told her you went to Dalton and you don't even have to go through the normal process, okay? The blood and the form you filled out were it. You could get paired up tonight if you wanted and I know that you want that. Just a one-night stand. You've been working too hard."

"Okay, shut up. You're babbling," Blaine snaps, his Dom voice fully in place, the kind that just seems to slip out of him naturally. If Sam had been a sub, he might've been on his knees but he just laughs because not only is he a Dom himself but he's used to Blaine. Blaine rolls his eyes mockingly in response to Sam and waves his hands for Sam to go in first.

Sam heads inside as Blaine is escorted to a desk with a woman behind it. "You'd like to be paired to scene with somebody?" she asks. He has to hand it to her because she doesn't sound the least bit bored. This place is nice, though, and she must get paid well. He nods and she grabs a clipboard, clipping a few papers on it and handing him a pen. "Fill out your preferences."

The paperwork is easy and Blaine has very few real hard limits so he's done within moments and he hands it to the woman. She glances over the paperwork before looking up at him and the smile on her face reaches her eyes. "Normally we'd send you out on the floor but we actually have a sub for you who I just signed in. The name is Kurt. Give Bill-" she gestures towards the man standing behind her. "two minutes to give Kurt your information and then you can be taken in."

Blaine is given a piece of paper with Kurt's information on it and he makes sure that he reads all the important stuff. It's really closer to ten minutes when he's taken back and he doesn't expect much. Although the club is nice, he's been in nice clubs where he's been paired with people who weren't so great before. Blaine's left at the door with a few warnings of the house safe words and rules. Not willing to get his hopes up, Blaine opens the door, steps inside and closes the door before looking at the sub he's been paired with. The boy in front of him is gorgeous.

That's the first thing that Blaine thinks. He has gorgeous features that Blaine lets his eyes rake over. The second thing that Blaine notices is that Kurt is staring directly into his eyes. He's on the bed, legs crossed at the knee while he swings the leg casually. Blaine knows exactly what Kurt is trying to make him think. "Damn, you are much nicer looking than most of the Doms that I've been paired with."

Kurt smirks at his own words, thinking back to everything that Bill had told him about the person in front of him. Blaine. Kurt thought he could tell a lot about him by just his name. "Well, I'm glad that you approve," Blaine answers after a few moments and he continues looking Kurt over. Kurt is suddenly glad for the outfit that he chose. It's simple, a smoky gray shirt with a black vest and tight black pants that Blaine spends a few moments appreciating. "So, light?"

"Green," Kurt responds in as cheeky voice as he can muster. There's something about the way that Blaine just oozes dominance that makes him want to lower his eyes and fall to his knees. He won't do that, though. He doesn't do that for just anybody anymore, even when they're sceneing together. It's funner this way. It's funner to push the limits and see what the Dom in front of him will take. It's not really about being disobedient, not really. But it's about pretending that he is.

Blaine nods and he takes two steps forward. Kurt holds himself steady, eyes looking into Blaine's as he cups his cheek, thumb tracing along his lower lip. "God, I bet you look so fucking pretty when you cry." Kurt's heard those words in a million combinations but Blaine's voice is different. There's nothing mean in his voice, no underlying cause for concern. It almost sounds as if he's telling Kurt his favorite ice cream flavor. That's when Kurt lowers his eyes and nods, shivers climbing up his spine.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt murmurs and that's the start of it. 

Without another word, Blaine takes a step back, going over to a cabinet in the room and starting to look through the drawers. Kurt knows that it's his first time and he assumes that he's just curious. Kurt had been the first time too. "Get undressed."

The command comes as a bit of a surprise to Kurt but he gets to work quickly. There are a lot of buttons but Kurt is experienced and he folds up his clothes when he's finished. He's long since gotten over any discomfort at being naked in front of other people. When Blaine turns around Kurt can't help the smile at his groan. "Do you approve, Sir?"

Blaine nods and Kurt watches as he composes himself. "I have a few rules for you. Get on your knees for me." Kurt doesn't say anything in response, just sinks down fluidly, the wood floor cold underneath his skin. He knows that it's that way on purpose. "Now, there's a specific way that I want you to kneel for me. When I tell you to get on your knees, you will do it exactly as I instruct, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

At Kurt's agreement, Blaine steps out of his shoes, leaving them by the door and coming towards Kurt. "I want your hands behind your back, fingers just looped together like this…" Blaine bends forward, grabbing Kurt's wrists and pressing his fingers together. "And I want your palms resting on your back as high as you can stand it. It's a stretch so I want you to be high enough that you feel it but not high enough that you couldn't withstand it for _hours_ if I felt like holding you there."

Kurt adjusts his hands as Blaine watches before he ends up with his hands about halfway up his back. He has no idea what Blaine will do to him so, although with how stretched and flexible he is he could probably put them up higher, he leaves himself with a bit of wiggle room.

"Now, you will keep your hands like that. If anything gets too much, if I happen to be, I don't know, fucking your throat for example, and you can't speak, then just lift up your hand. If you don't have the strength then just drop your hands and I'll know to back off. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine smiles at Kurt's acceptance of his rules as he slowly starts unbuttoning his own shirt. "You've already started but I want you to call me Sir at all times. If you're on your knees during a scene your eyes should be on the floor unless I give you permission to lift your head. Do not speak unless spoken to. If you wish to speak then put your hand on my wrist. Obviously your safe word and emergencies don't count. You do not come until I give you permission. And I assume that because you've played often before you know all the basics about how a safe word doesn't mean that we've done anything wrong, et cetera et cetera?"

"Yes, Sir." This time Kurt's lips curl into a smile, his eyes still on the floor.

Blaine knows how torturous it must be for Kurt and he takes his time taking off his clothes, folding them neatly and setting them down in a pile. He goes back to the cabinet, rummaging through things. He and Kurt have been paired together because neither have very many limits and both are into some harder things. Blaine doesn't mind being paired with more vanilla subs, ones who are just there because they have that chemical in them that needs to submit. But right now Blaine is absolutely _thrilled_ at the thought of all that Kurt would let him do to him. "Pet?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Would you prefer rope, ties or handcuffs?"

The answer is slow, an obvious quiver in Kurt's voice when he finally does make himself speak. "Rope."

It tells Blaine much of what he needs to know about Kurt. They'd learned in school that simple questions like that could be very useful when it came to new subs. Kurt wants to feel the burn of the ropes against his wrists as opposed to ties which would be incredibly gentle and handcuffs which would be lenient against his skin. The thought makes Blaine bite his lower lip, his cock slowly starting to swell in his briefs, the last piece of clothing that he has on.

Blaine pulls the ropes out of the cabinet, testing the length in between his hands. Once he's satisfied, he considers things for a moment, tries to figure out which position he wants Kurt in. The truth is that he can picture Kurt in so many positions and each is just as sexy as the last. There's something about Kurt that he likes. Perhaps it's the way that, even in the submissive stance, he can still see that his back isn't curved. His head is bowed, certainly, but he's sitting straight up. Other Doms might've disapproved but Blaine doesn't want a sub who gave in completely. That takes away all the fun.

"Get on the bed on your back. Wrists crossed and ankles spread," Blaine commands after he spends a few minutes thinking about it. The cabinet is full of any sort of toy that he can want to use. They're both clean, they both want more, but Blaine doesn't want to push Kurt's limits too far right now. That requires a level of trust that he'll have to build with him.

Kurt jumps into action immediately, moving up onto the bed. He knows what Blaine wants and he closes his eyes, letting himself rest against the bed. 

For a moment, Blaine just lets himself stare. Kurt's pale, so very pale, skin that's just begging to be marked by lips and teeth and hands and paddles and so much more. He knows what he's going to do, then, knows what he wants. Blaine moves towards the bed, tying Kurt's wrists to the bedposts. "Make sure that you can reach the button."

Kurt looks at him surprised because he wouldn't have let Blaine tie him there if he couldn't. He doesn't get tied up anymore, not without being able to reach an emergency button. Ignite has special ones all across the room. Most are visible, ones that Doms know about but a few are only for the sub's knowledge. "I can reach, Sir," Kurt says as he grazes his fingers along the button, not pressing since there's no emergency.

"Alright." Blaine moves to his feet, making Kurt spread his legs impossibly further apart as he ties his ankles to separate bed posts. It _burns_ in a delicious way and Kurt pulls against them for a moment to feel it burn just a little bit more.

When he's sure that the ropes are tight enough, Blaine goes back to the cabinet. Kurt doesn't know what to expect. Probably the generic. Gag, blindfold and then he'll get fucked hard. It's not that Kurt doesn't like that exactly but it's boring. In the back of Kurt's mind, he reminds himself that boring is better than a few alternatives but he wishes that he could just find a nice in-between. Ignite is high-class and nice but it seems to attract such a boring crowd no matter how much Kurt appreciates the regards to their safety.

Kurt's breath hitches as he sees the lighter that Blaine is holding. Blaine goes to grab one of the moveable tables, setting the lighter and a few different colored candles on it. Biting his lip, Kurt prepares himself because while he's played with it before, it hasn't been often and he's thrilled at the very thought. Blaine doesn't come right back, though, moving to the small refrigerator that's in the corner of the room. He fills a bowl with ice, setting it on the table and that's when he brings the table around to the side of the bed.

"Light?" Blaine asks in an almost bored tone, flicking the lighter a few times before he moves to light each of the candles.

"Gr-green, Sir."

Nodding, Blaine continues lighting the candles so that they'll get hot, start melting the wax. Kurt counts nine colors and he's not sure that he can handle the anticipation. The anticipation is the worst part, the part that makes his toes curl and want fill him completely. He doesn't know what Blaine will do, whether he'll go for surprise or whether he'll make him wait.

His heart pounds and he's sure that Blaine can hear it as he finally picks up a purple candle. "Relax," Blaine commands and the word washes over him. It's without even a conscious thought that he does. Blaine holds the candle a good foot above his body before letting a few drops spill onto his chest. Kurt jerks, more out of reflex than anything because it's not even that warm after the drop. 

Blaine is watching him carefully, watching each subtle movement of his features as he lowers the candle with each drop that falls. He sees when it turns into pain, sees when it becomes enough that Kurt can feel it completely. It stings, Blaine knows, and he sees the way that it pulls at Kurt's skin as Kurt breathes.

When he's experimented with the purple and he feels that he has a good grasp on Kurt's pain tolerance, he starts with other colors. One candle is in each hand as he pours, varying the height. Kurt makes delicious gasping noises, whines and he jerks hard against the ropes. The rope burns at his skin and god, the wax stings but it feels so good. It's such a mix of pain and pleasure and Kurt never wants it to end. Blaine gets closer, dangerously close to his skin and he turns his head, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming.

He doesn't safe-word, though, not even to get Blaine to slow down. It's not that he doubts that Blaine would stop because he knows that he would. It's that he doesn't want Blaine to stop. It's a push, more than he would've bet that he could take but he can see that Blaine is watching him carefully. Blaine makes him feel safe.

Kurt's chest is a rainbow of colors when Blaine sets down the candle, breathing hard and wax in various forms of hardness on his skin. Blaine doesn't give him a break though. "Color?" Blaine asks as he picks up one of the ice cubes.

"Green," Kurt is just barely able to breathe out. He lets out a cry when he feels Blaine setting the ice cube down on the hollow of his chest. It immediately starts melting and Kurt can feel the mix of sweat, water and wax on his skin.

Blaine drops a few more onto Kurt, having to pick up two of them when they slip off his chest. "Stay still," Blaine says and it's a command but not a cruel one. There's not any cruelty in Blaine's voice and Kurt knows it's because Blaine doesn't need it. All Blaine has to do is command somebody and he's sure that they jump to do his bidding.

Although Kurt is breathing hard and it's an odd mix of heat and cold he makes himself stay still, closing his eyes tightly to try to help himself. "Oh!" Kurt groans as he feels the wax again, right next to the ice. He's not sure whether he's feeling pleasure or pain anymore, hot or cold because it all seems to blend together in his mind. Kurt's eyes snap open when he feels the bottom of the lit candle setting onto his stomach.

"Don't move," Blaine warns. Kurt knows somewhere deep in a part of his mind that he should worry but he's too relaxed, too calm to think about it. Blaine keeps one hand on the candle to make sure that it doesn't fall and his other hand wraps around Kurt's erection, making Kurt's hips jump at the feeling. His hand is cold from the ice, freezing and it almost hurts but it feels good.

When Kurt's hips tilt, the candle comes along with it, a large splash of wax landing on his stomach and Kurt hisses in pain. Blaine still has a firm grasp on the candle and he uses it to push until Kurt's lying flat on the bed again. "I warned you not to move."

The words are said in such a teasing tone that Kurt lets out a choked laugh even as he realizes that he's crying from the overwhelming feelings of everything. Now that he's aware, he can't stop thinking about how he's practically sobbing, breaths coming faster as Blaine starts stroking him, fingers firm around his aching cock.

"You do look so gorgeous with tears streaming down your cheeks," Blaine says and it's all that Kurt can do to keep still. Blaine makes him want to be so good in a way that he's never wanted it before. Blaine makes him want so much and he pulls as hard as he can on the rope, feeling it digging into his wrists, leaving marks that he knows won't go away immediately to keep from thrusting up. "No coming without permission, pet."

It's remarkably how fast that he feels his orgasm approaching. Kurt lets out a soft, desperate cry when Blaine pulls his hand away but he just puts a few more ice cubes on Kurt's skin before resuming his stroking and it's so cold again. He knows just how to touch Kurt, just the right amount of pressure, of pull and Kurt can't help but arch his back, screaming at the burn of the wax.

Kurt sobs harder, clawing at the air and he wonders if he's going to have to safe word as he forces his hips back on the bed. But no, no, he won't because Blaine pulls his hand away from his cock again to rest an ice cube directly on the pile of wax. There's a hiss and Kurt thinks it might be steaming against his skin but he can't concentrate, can't even remember his own name. "Please, Sir, I'm getting so close."

"Just a little bit more. You're being such a good boy so far."

It's pushing and pulling and his chest feels like it's simultaneously on fire and frozen. Blaine's hand is steady on his cock, smearing the pre-come. He's sticky and wet from the water that's been on Blaine's hand and he's not going to be able to hold it in. "Please, Sir. Please, fuck, please. I have to come, please." He doesn't want to disappoint Blaine. He _can't_ disappoint Blaine but he can't hold on longer. His fingernails dig into his palm painfully and he thinks that his wrists might be bleeding from how much he's pulled on them. "Please, Sir."

There's a long pause and Kurt looks over at Blaine, seeing that he has a look on his face as if he's considering. "Alright, pet, you can come."

Kurt is sure that he sees stars as he lets himself go. He thrusts into Blaine's hold but Blaine keeps the candle steady, not letting any wax drip onto him. Kurt isn't sure if he's disappointed or not. The world goes dark and Kurt's breathing is unsteady when he's finally able to open his eyes a few moments later. His ankles are free, he can feel and Blaine's just starting to work on his wrists. The candles are out and the table pushed aside.

As soon as Kurt's wrists are free, Blaine lays next to him, pulling him carefully into his arms, fingers caressing along his wrists and Kurt looks to see that there's no blood. "You were such a good boy, Kurt. So good," Blaine whispers and it sends warmth through Kurt.

Kurt snuggles closer, suddenly cold, the wax becoming more painful than pleasurable now but he can't pull away. "Sir, cold." Blaine nods. One arm stays firmly around Kurt while the other reaches under the bed, locating a blanket and pulling it up and over them, tucking it underneath Kurt. It takes an embarrassingly long time for Kurt to realize that Blaine's still hard in his underwear, pressing against his thigh. "Sir, you didn't-"

"Shh, it's alright. I'll take care of it. I did exactly what I wanted to do," Blaine murmurs, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheeks, brushing away the stray tears. 

It's required at Ignite to take care of a sub after a scene and it can get your membership revoked if you don't but Kurt is surprised by how close that Blaine is holding him. He's sticky with sweat, tears, wax, water and come but Blaine just wraps his arms back around him and pulls him impossible closer. Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's waist, tucking his head underneath Blaine's chin and presses a kiss to his throat. "That was intense."

It's not the kind of thing that Kurt normally does. So many Doms simply command him verbally, tell him to do things, to get on his knees, suck their cock. But Blaine had a dominance that was different. Blaine had control of him, of his body, of every single feeling that shot through his body. Blaine controlled him while barely speaking to him and Kurt is still in a bit of awe over the feeling.

Blaine hums low in agreement. "I almost thought you'd safe-word for a minute there. You took it amazingly."

"You pushed me," Kurt agrees softly. It's the truth. Blaine had pushed him completely but he'd been confident, capable and Kurt had felt safe in Blaine's hands. "But you knew what you were doing. I trusted you."

Blaine tightens his hold around Kurt and they lay like that for a while. Occasionally, Blaine will move his hands, running them through Kurt's hair, sliding them down Kurt's spine. Mostly he just holds him, though. "I should let you get up and shower to get the wax off of you. Try to peel it off with your nails before you get in. It'll be easier to get it off that way than in the water."

Kurt nods and he can't help but wish that Blaine had offered to help him. It's too intimate, he knows, though. It would require Blaine touching him when he's not writhing and crying and perhaps he doesn't want that. Most Doms don't. They just want to fuck and then leave. Trying not to let his disappointment show, Kurt sits up slowly, already feeling itchy. "I should go do that."

"Can we meet again?"

Blinking, Kurt looks over at him, surprised by the question. In the year that he's been coming to Ignite he's never been asked to meet again. It surprises him and makes him feel warm all over, even as he feels the cold air hit him again. He's mostly dry now but he's naked and he goes to the closet area to pull on a robe. "I'll be here next Tuesday at the same time."

Blaine smiles, coming up behind Kurt and resting his hands on his hips as he stands at the closet. Kurt can feel Blaine's cock pressing into his ass and he can't resist grinding back against him. "I'll see you next Tuesday, then."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kurt breathes. He doesn't turn around, even though he has the robe in his hand by the time that Blaine's dressed and leaves. By the time that he's showered and back out on the floor, he can't see Blaine anywhere. Kurt has half a thought that he's grabbed another sub, one that he wants to touch him, to pleasure him but he pushes that thought out of his mind. Blaine had said that they'd meet again. It has nothing to do with him not wanting Kurt to touch him. It's harder to push it out of his mind than he expected it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The First Time They Have Sex


	3. The First Time They Have Sex

Kurt smirks at Blaine from his position. He's standing on his toes, arms tied above his head, body on perfect display for Blaine. It's a hard position to keep. When he can't hold himself on his toes it pulls at his arms painfully and so he holds on as long as he can. The look of pride on Blaine's face is worth it, though. It's worth it to be displayed and for Blaine to take his time deciding what he wants to do with Kurt. Everything is worth it.

They've been seeing each other casually for two months. They had decided they would meet every Tuesday and Thursday and eventually they'd exchanged numbers so that they could text if the other wouldn't be there. The first Thursday that Kurt had shown up alone he'd felt sick to his stomach but he'd paired himself with another Dom anyway. No reason not to still have fun just because Blaine was stuck at work. He didn't know that Blaine had had the same feeling, had been barely able to pair himself up and had ended up getting the sub off without coming himself, much as he had the first night with Kurt when he'd gone in on one of the days that Kurt couldn't make it.

They're glad that they're here on the same night again. Kurt had been naked when Blaine had entered the room, on his knees just the way that Blaine likes him. Blaine hadn't said a word when he'd gone to the cupboard, grabbing ropes and tying Kurt up. It's only for Blaine that Kurt will greet him on his knees. He knows that while Blaine doesn't wait, doesn't ask for permission, Blaine knows what he likes. He won't hurt him.

"You're such a good boy," Blaine murmurs, his hand resting on Kurt's shoulder before slowly sliding down his skin. Kurt tries not to twitch, the ropes digging into his palm as he holds onto them, trying to stand on his toes. "I wish I could just keep you on display here all day."

The words make Kurt shift, wincing at the burn on his wrists and he wishes for it. He fantasizes about it. Late at night he thinks about what it would be like if he belonged to Blaine, if Blaine was there to fuck him whenever he wanted. Kurt swallows audibly, looking at the ground. "Yes, Sir."

Blaine's lips curl into a smile that Kurt can just barely see out of the edge of his vision. "Would you like that, pet? Would you stand here, let me show you off as Doms come in one after another to see how well you look standing on your toes? I see the strain on your face," Blaine says and Kurt gasps, jerking against the ropes again as Blaine's hand smacks against his ass. "Not a noise in response to the pain, pet. Not unless it's a safe word."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt nods. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs again, closing his eyes. He can feel as Blaine runs a hand down his spine and then he's gone, making Kurt's eyes snap open.

"I'm going to blindfold you," Blaine tells him, glancing at him to see his reaction. For a moment, Kurt feels a surge of panic. He hates being vulnerable to a Dom like that but then he relaxes because it's Blaine. It's Blaine and he doesn't say a word, not even his word to slow down. He simply closes his eyes again, completely relaxed as Blaine wraps the fabric around his head and ties it carefully.

Kurt shakes his head as Blaine asks if he can see, his heart beating fast. No, he can't see at all. His lips are parted and Kurt doesn't think that Blaine will gag him right now. He can safe word and he can snap if he doesn't like it as Blaine has told him multiple times. Right now, the scariest part to Kurt is that he's not scared of Blaine. He just knows that Blaine will keep him safe. He hasn't hurt him before, not any way that Kurt hasn't wanted at least.

Without his sense of sight, Kurt's other senses are heightened. He sniffs the air but there's nothing, just the light raspberry smell that he's come to associate with his Dom. No smoke so there's no wax play coming. He can hear a drawer being opened, Blaine's feet against the floor, the sound of Blaine's breathing. Kurt's been half-hard ever since Blaine had first tied him up and he feels the blood rushing to his cock, his hand tightening around the ropes.

After another moment there's silence and Kurt glances up, as if trying to see Blaine. Kurt hesitates, letting it go but as the seconds stretch, he starts to worry. Blaine wouldn't leave would he? Of course not. And Kurt would hear him. "Sir?" he asks, his voice shaking.

Kurt knows that he would deserve punishment for questioning Blaine but then he can feel Blaine's hands against his shoulders. His touch is so much gentler than he'd expected and Blaine's lips are pressing to his cheek, his bare chest against Kurt's back. "It's alright. I'm right here," he tells him and Kurt takes a deep breath, shaking and he leans back against Blaine. "I won't leave you."

There's something so much more in his words, a promise there that Kurt thinks he probably shouldn't hear. But he does and they stay for a moment, Blaine's hands simply sliding across Kurt's slightly sweaty skin, thumbs brushing across his nipples, fingers teasing at the trail of hair leading to Kurt's throbbing dick. "I want… Sir, I want to have sex." It sounds almost naïve, childish in a way, but Kurt knows that Blaine will know what he's talking about.

Blaine seems to tense against Kurt's back but then his lips are against Kurt's neck and he tilts his head to the side, appreciating the sweet kisses. He hasn't been touched this way possibly ever. Adam had never been particularly affectionate. He'd always wanted to keep their dynamics alive inside and out of the bedroom. Kurt was his sub and that was all.

Blaine is different, though. It's only been a few months but Blaine touches Kurt as if Kurt is something special, something to be cherished. Even when Blaine is hurting him, pouring wax onto his skin, digging his thumbs into Kurt's neck until Kurt's pink and gasping, smacking his hand against Kurt's ass until he's raw and it hurts to sit for days. There's always cuddling afterwards, always sweet words. Kurt never feels like just a sub around Blaine.

The thought makes Kurt worry, wondering what it could mean. He doesn't think that this is anything more for Blaine. The two may meet twice a week but that doesn't mean anything. Sceneing with the same person is easier, not having to memorize new hard limits and they both are so open about things. Kurt knows that Blaine might just be in it for an easy fuck.

The more that Kurt is touched by Blaine the more that Kurt wonders if it could be more, if he wants it to be more. He breathes in sharply as he feels Blaine smack his ass twice, focusing on the same cheek each time to make it sting. "I'm talking to you, pet. Are you listening?"

"Sorry, Sir," Kurt says, realizing now that he's swaying, Blaine's body not pressed against his and Kurt really was lost deep in thought.

"Are you sure that you're ready for that, my pet?" Blaine asks, his voice so deep, a warmth that Kurt just wants to sink back into.

Kurt nods immediately, his body swaying as he lowers himself onto the flats of his feet. He has no warning before Blaine pulls the rope off the hook in the ceiling, using his grip on them to pull Kurt. The sub stumbles but Blaine's arms are there, pulling the taller boy's body closer. Immediately Blaine's lips are against Kurt's, no hesitation in the kiss, and Kurt feels like all he can do is attempt to kiss back while Blaine kisses him, while Blaine takes him.

"I'm going to lead you to the bed. You're going to lay on your back and I'm going to tie your wrists to the headboard." While it's not exactly a command, there's no real question in Blaine's tone. Short of a safe word, Kurt will have to follow Blaine's directions but he doesn't mind that. 

Kurt swallows hard as Blaine rests a hand on his back, leading him towards the bed. There's only a few short steps before he's there and Blaine adjusts him. Kurt can't see, can only listen as Blaine re-connects Kurt's hands to the head of the bed.

"Can you touch your emergency button, pet?"

Surprised by the question, Kurt stretches his fingers, letting them graze upon the button that's there. It's the first time that Blaine has asked him since their very first time together and he wonders whether he should be scared of that fact. "Yes, Sir," he responds, breathless with anticipation. Kurt isn't a virgin, not by a long shot, but this time with Blaine feels different. It feels… special.

Blaine makes a little humming sound in agreement, patting Kurt's cheek before he's stepping away. Kurt can hear movement, the pad of Blaine's feet against the wood floor, the click as he opens a cabinet. "I'm just grabbing what I need. Do you want a condom used?"

The question makes Kurt falter, thinking about it. He hasn't been with anybody sexually since he started playing with Blaine and he wonders what the answer should be. On the one hand, most sexually transmitted diseases are so hard to spread for them and there's also no chance of them dealing with an unwanted pregnancy. On the other hand, Kurt's putting trust into Blaine… If Blaine was tested when he first joined the club then he doesn't have to get tested again for another month.

"I haven't been with anybody since I got checked," Blaine murmurs from across the room, his voice washing over Kurt.

Perhaps it's naïve or foolish but Kurt trusts him. And that's something that he's going to have to think about another time. "No condoms."

Although Kurt can't hear anything, Kurt imagines that it pleases Blaine to hear that. After all, Kurt's heard that it's better without a condom. He closes his eyes underneath the blindfold, losing himself to the rush of it all, to letting Blaine take so much control of his body. "Just give me a minute, Pet."

"Take as long as you need," Kurt murmurs, hearing the click of a bottle of lube and he wonders what Blaine's doing when he doesn't feel him join him on the bed. There's some sort of sound, something that sounds wet, perhaps the lube. Kurt hopes that Blaine won't try to penetrate him without preparing him. That doesn't sound like something that he'd do but now Kurt just isn't sure… With the blindfold on, suddenly Kurt feels a wave of panic and he wonders what he's doing.

He doesn't know Blaine. Just because the two have had sex doesn't mean that he knows the other man. What if Blaine tries to hurt him? What if Blaine takes from him something that he doesn't want to give? Kurt's eyes clench tighter under the blindfold as memories and 'what if' scenarios run through his mind. His finger just grazes the panic button but before he can touch it fully, he can hear the soft tread of his feet and then the bed is moving.

Kurt swallows when he feels Blaine join him on the bed, the creak sounding so loud, echoing in the room. "Relax, pet," Blaine whispers soothingly and Kurt feels himself melt against the bed when Blaine's hand cups his cheek, his thumb running along the lower edge of the blindfold as he presses his lips lightly to Kurt's. The kiss is sweet, gentle… Kurt almost wants to call it loving but no. They're not like that. They're just here to get off, to ensure that they have what their bodies need biologically. It relaxes Kurt, though, in a way that he rarely feels from Doms. "I won't hurt you. You know that I won't hurt you. Tell me what you're feeling, sweetheart."

"I'm nervous." The words are automatic although he didn't exactly mean them to be. But he was answering a Dom's question and Blaine's voice had been so kind. Kurt draws in another breath, his stomach trembling, making the breath shake on exhale as he wonders whether he should try to explain.

Then Blaine's lips are on his again, his hands sliding over his body, skating across the planes of his ribs, slipping along his collarbone to cup at his neck. The hold on his neck steadies Blaine and Kurt can feel as he straddles his hips, kissing him deeper, his thumb pressing into his neck just on the edge of painful. The bed creaks underneath them as Blaine sits up again, hovering over Kurt's body. "We don't need to do this. There's plenty that we can do without sex, you know that. Tell me if you don't want this and there's no harm done. I'll do what I had planned originally."

Kurt leans up, searching and Blaine kisses him easily over and over again, obviously knowing what the submissive wants. The kisses are kept short and when Kurt pulls away, he smiles lazily, laying back against the pillows and letting his hands fall to rest against the pillow. "I want you. Please, Sir. Please." 

It should scare Kurt the way that he can't move but as his lips tingle from the feeling of Blaine's kisses it doesn't. He tries to think about what's happening, wondering when Blaine is going to spread his legs and get on with it when he feels Blaine's hand wrapping around Kurt's dick, slick with lube. 

"Oh!" Kurt moans, surprised, working to keep his hips on the bed because he wasn't given permission to move like that. The feeling of Blaine's hand on his dick was not what he was expecting, though, and it's hard to hold in the pleasure.

Blaine chuckles, stroking him in slow, easy motions. He doesn't move his fingers or even squeeze, simply strokes him for a moment. Kurt has to bite his lip to keep from begging Blaine to touch him again when he feels… 

Kurt's brain short-circuits, the thought not processing for a long moment before he realizes that Blaine is currently sinking down on his cock, torturously slow. "Sir?" Kurt's voice cracks on the word, his fingers scratching at the pillowcase, trying to grasp and not quite managing.

"Mm-hmm?" Blaine asks, a hint of amusement in his voice and he lets out a huff of breath as he moves. Kurt wishes for a moment that he could see Blaine's face, could watch as he takes Kurt's cock the way that he is. His hips jerk as Blaine tightens around him and Blaine's body shakes a bit. "Stay still."

"Sorry, Sir. I just… I didn't expect- Oh!" Kurt's words are interrupted as Blaine lowers himself the rest of the way, seating himself snugly on Kurt's cock and doing an almost wiggle on top of him. 

Blaine chuckles breathlessly, obviously just as affected by this as Kurt is and that's so comforting in a way. Kurt isn't the only one surprised by how this feels. And it feels… amazing. With his gaze obstructed by the blindfold, with the way that his hands are tied up, Kurt can focus so much on every single inch of his dick buried in the Dom. "Do you want me to get up? If you don't like it then we certainly don't have to do this but on your form it said that you wanted to try it."

Kurt bites the inside of his lip as Blaine lifts up hesitantly, shaking his head viciously and if he wasn't tied up by his wrists, he would be grabbing frantically at Blaine's hips to keep him there. "No! No, I want- I just- You're a- I didn't expect."

There's a moment of hesitation as a warm flush slides up Kurt's cheeks. He thinks about the past, about Adam who would never have even dreamed of letting Kurt top him. Kurt has topped before but only a handful of times and never in a way that so highlights his submission. Because while he's technically topping, while he's technically inside the other man, he is still most definitely not the one in control.

"Being a Dom doesn't mean that I can't enjoy you being inside of me, just like being a sub doesn't mean that you can't enjoy being the one inside," Blaine says tenderly, his hands resting gently on Kurt's chest. "Don't move your hips, that's an order, and don't you dare come until I tell you that you can. Now shh. Lay back and enjoy, alright, sweetheart?"

The petname washes over Kurt as he feels Blaine begin moving. Kurt's entire body jolts although he manages to, just barely, keep his hips pressed against the bed. It's not easy as Blaine rolls his hips, obviously trying to figure out the angle that he likes. Kurt wants to open his mouth, wants to contribute somehow but… he doesn't. Because Blaine is in control. Blaine is taking care of him. Kurt may be the one who is getting pleasure but Blaine is taking the pleasure. Kurt can only lay there as Blaine takes from him, uses his body the way that he wants.

Kurt feels the way that his body relaxes, muscles that he didn't even realize were tense that lay limp now. He can still feel that urge to twitch his hips up, to fuck into his Dom but the utter submission that he feels far outweighs that. Euphoria fills him as he feels like he's floating, the natural high of what could be subspace prickling at the edges of his subconscious. It's, quite possibly, the most amazing thing that he's ever felt.

He swallows hard, listening to the steady squelch of the lube, the little groans and 'uh' noises that keep leaving Blaine's mouth. Kurt's fingers itch to touch but he doesn't know if he could move right now even if he wanted to.

"You still… unh, with me?" Blaine asks, his nails digging into Kurt's chest and he leans up to cup Kurt's neck again as he presses his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt can muster up enough strength to kiss him back, Blaine's lips somewhat chapped against his own soft lips. "Mm. Barely, Sir," he murmurs against Blaine's lips, feeling the way that Blaine traces his finger down the line of his neck, pressing two fingers in midway down. Kurt can feel the sting of it, the ache as Blaine pulls his fingers away, letting him take a breath although it hadn't really constricted his breathing.

"Don't come," Blaine reminds him softly and Kurt lets out a loud moan when Blaine tightens around him, clenching as he moves his hips at a faster pace, making sure to take Kurt fully each time. "Not yet. Gonna come first, going to cover you in my come. Then maybe, if you're good, I'll let you."

There's no words for the pleasure, no sound that can make it's way past the haze in Kurt's mind. All he can feel is submission, is an almost reverent feeling towards the man fucking himself on Kurt's dick. Kurt simply floats, simply feels, his eyes closed and his head back, baring his throat for Blaine with trust.

Blaine's noises get louder, moans now, some of Kurt's name and those send shivers down his spine. He wants to hear Blaine moan his name always, he thinks, not realizing the implication of those thoughts right then. He wants to hear every single way that Blaine can say his name. He wants to hear his name while Blaine's fucking Kurt, while Blaine's getting fucked, lazy as he makes Kurt fuck him.

Through his haze, he can feel as Blaine tightens around him, moaning and squeezing at Kurt's neck, really restricting his breathing this time and Kurt gasps as he feels Blaine's come on him. "Please, please, Sir, please," he gasps out, breathless, his fingers grasping for purchase that they can't find.

"Come," Blaine tells him, barely able to get the word out obviously.

Kurt doesn't need to be told twice, near to screaming with pleasure as he thrusts up, not caring about any punishment as he comes deep into the other man. His hips pump through his orgasm, through the aftershocks and then he lays back, limp and still dazed from all of the feelings, from the pleasure that he felt.

He senses more than feels, his body numb, as Blaine stands up, grabbing a rag to rinse off Kurt's body and then the cuffs are being taken off Kurt's wrists, the blindfold lifted from his face. Kurt doesn't think, doesn't let himself think as he smiles hazily up at Blaine, his eyes soft. "That was the most amazing sexual experience of my life."

Blaine lets out a surprised laugh as he slips his arms around Kurt's body, hauling the other man against his body and pushing a strand of sweat-damp hair off Kurt's forehead. "I'm sure that you're going to re-evaluate things when you're a bit more coherent."

"Maybe," Kurt admits because he is in the blissful afterglow stage. Perhaps that's why he snuggles closer, why he doesn't try to hold himself back as he slides his arms under Blaine's, their chests molding together as he cuddles him. "Don't care."

A note of tension is evident in Blaine's body before the Dom relaxes and he settles with Kurt. Kurt nearly purrs as Blaine begins petting his hair, his other hand firm on his back, holding him close. Blaine doesn't even need to hold him tightly to make Kurt feel so secure. He wonders about the easy dominance that Blaine is able to display, wonders if it's as easy as Blaine makes it seem.

"Will you meet me for coffee?"

If there's ever been words to shatter Kurt's afterglow it's that and the sub shoots up, looking down at an obviously startled Blaine. The Dom immediately holds up his hands in a non-threatening gesture as Kurt stares at him. "What?"

"Meet me for coffee? Instead of coming here on Thursday. You can say no if you want. Say no and we can forget and either we meet again on Thursday or we don't if you'd rather not," Blaine says quickly, obviously needing Kurt to know that he has all of the choices here. Kurt appreciates it even as his heart pounds and his mind races and he wonders if that's a headache forming in his temples. Why couldn't Blaine have given them at least another few minutes of afterglow? 

Kurt takes a deep breath, mostly to give himself another second to think. What does this mean? Does it mean- Has Kurt been right all along? Does Blaine want more? Does Kurt? Does Kurt want to actually be with Blaine if they both do? That terrifies Kurt. He's imagined that he'll be alone at least for a while still but if Blaine wants him… "As a date?"

"If you want. Or as friends. I just… I want to get to know you, Kurt."

Fear threatens to overtake him but really, Kurt knows that there's only one way that he can answer him. He has no real choice in the matter because the truth is, he does want Blaine. It scares him and he doesn't know how much of Blaine that he wants but… he figures that he owes it to himself to see how this can go. Blaine's different than every other Dom that he's had. Blaine is the kind who wouldn't mind if Kurt wanted to continue his career, to follow his dreams. At least, Kurt thinks from what he's seen. 

"Yes. I'll… okay," Kurt whispers, fear making his words quieter than he intends them but the look on Blaine's face soothes him. A smile forms and the look on Blaine's face is so fond that it makes Kurt's heart skip a beat. This is something that he's going to see through to the end, though. This is something that he thinks could make him happy. "Thursday at 4 pm if that's not too early for you? I have classes before that but I should be able to get to that coffee shop a block away by then?"

Blaine nods, making a content little humming sound as he reaches up to pull Kurt back down with him. "Perfect. Thursday at 4. Now c'mere and enjoy the afterglow alright, sweetheart?"

The demanding tone makes Kurt giggle softly and he moves willingly back to Blaine's arms. He presses their chests together again, cuddled close and he closes his eyes, the tips of their noses brushing. "Yes, Sir," he mumbles, humming happily as Blaine returns to petting his hair.

He can't wait for Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The first (second and third) almost dates


End file.
